1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for transmitting via a common channel two digital signals that are independent of one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Time division multiplex (TDM) methods and frequency division multiplex (FDM) methods for transmitting two digital signals via one channel are known.